Teen Idle
by JustNadia
Summary: -Estoy dispuesta- Dijo Momoko al fin. Levanto la cabeza, abrió los ojos y con un último suspiro repitió más alto -Estoy dispuesta a cumplir la profecía... con tal de vivir-.
1. Miyako

¡Hola a todos! Recuerdo que ningún personaje me pertenece y todo de lo que se habla aquí es fantasía (obvio).

* * *

**I. Miyako.**

Cada año, específicamente en 1 de abril, Miyako tenía el permiso de sus padres de subir a la superficie y admirar el cielo estrellado que los humanos y demás criaturas solían echar a perder. Era extraño que ellos siempre lo tuvieran encima y nunca le tomaran importancia, ya que obvio, siempre estaba allí. Pero una sirena como ella, hija de los reyes de Atlantis que como única hija era protegida en sobremanera y además, con los peligros que rondan la Tierra, solamente una vez al año durante un máximo de dos horas, podía salir del reino y admirar las estrellas y constelaciones que se formaban en el cielo. Azul como su hogar, azul como sus ojos. Azul como su color favorito.

Claro que este día es su cumpleaños, pero sus planes fueron cambiados. Ha cumplido diecisiete años, y eso significa que se ha convertido en una verdadera princesa sirena, lo que es: Deberes, deberes, y más deberes. En esos momentos le tenía tanta envidia a su mejor amiga, quién estaba a su lado en la coronación, ya que ella no tenía que sufrir esas cosas de hijas de reyes y podía subir a la superficie cuando quisiera. Bunny siempre ha sido una sirena salvaje y extrovertida, nada comparada a ella. Su madre odia su amistad por un pequeñísimo rencor que le tiene a la madre de la castaña, pero eso daba igual. Ahora mismo ya es muy tarde para que pueda subir a mirar las estrellas, su padre ya no le daría el permiso.

Después de la coronación a la princesa, era tradición llevarla con una vúdu de las antiguas religiones de Atlantis para que se pudiera tener el conocimiento de su destino, y esto también lo hacían cuando nacía un bebé nuevo. Fue una gran idea de sus ancestros, pues según cuenta una leyenda, Miyako no era hija única. Veinte años atrás, tiempo antes de que sus padres se casaran, su madre tuvo gemelas que no eran iguales con un humano. Cuando fueron llevadas a conocer su destino, fueron expulsadas inmediatamente del reino al ser hijas de un ser tan repugnante y una sirena. Su madre tuvo que llevarlas a la Tierra y abandonarlas, y hasta la fecha no se sabe nada de las niñas. Aunque solo fuera un mito para las generaciones de su edad en adelante y aunque Miyako no lo creyera del todo, pues su madre no era de las personas que le escondían cosas, ella sabía muy en el fondo que debía tener algo de verdad.

La anciana Kiato era una sirena muy simpática. Era la única en todo el reino que era lo suficientemente vieja como para recordar perfectamente como los estúpidos humanos se destruían entre sí en La Primera Guerra Mundial. También era una de las dos sirenas que quedaban de las 'hijas de la luna', una religión creada hace más de mil años en la que sólo participaban mujeres.

-¡Pequeña Miyako! Cómo has crecido, linda. ¡Mírate! Ya eres toda una mujer.-

-Hola anciana Kiato.-

-No soy tan vieja, solamente soy una buena parte de la eternidad.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Tomó sin permiso las manos de Miyako y nadaron hasta la Gruta de los Ancestros, el lugar en dónde las hijas de la luna suelen hacer todo tipo de rituales. A Miyako le daba un poco de miedo ese lugar, estaba en una parte en la que se siente una profundidad en el agua diferente hasta a la del lugar más turbio de todo el océano. Nunca había entrado ahí, y ahora que era de noche le parecía horriblemente escalofriante hacerlo. Pero su madre al ser coronada reina, su abuela y otras más han pasado por eso, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Cuando entraron, la cueva era muy oscura y después de unos metros comenzaba a verse un poco de luz. Cuando llegaron al lugar del que provenía aquella luz, Miyako no pudo dejar soltar un gemido de sorpresa.

La gruta estaba inteligentemente escondida entre una gran formación de rocas en la Tierra. Las rocas formaban una especie de domo en el cual hasta arriba estaba solamente un círculo por el cual solamente se veía la luna y una pequeña parte del cielo estrellado. El lugar solo eran rocas con una formación lineal y tamaños diferentes, y eran planas para que parecieran mesas por encima de la superficie. En cada mesa había frascos, cada uno con una especie de polvos de diferente colores, excepto en la última mesa en la cual no había ningún frasco. La luz de la luna estaba dirigida a la octava y penúltima mesa, en la cual había un frasco con polvos de color azul marino tirando a morado.

-Si te fijas, querida Miyako, hay nueve mesas y ocho frascos, cada uno con polvos de estrella diferentes. Solía haber polvo de estrella en aquella mesa, pero la luz de la luna nunca se dirigía a ella. Fue hasta que nos dimos cuenta lo estúpidos que eramos y que plutón no era un planeta.- Dijo y después soltó una risa ahogada.

-¿Plutón?-

-Cada mesa representa un planeta, si vez la primer mesa es más pequeña que la segunda, y la segunda es casi del mismo tamaño que la tercera. Es porque mercurio es más pequeño que venus y Tierra, y estos son casi iguales. Con tu abuela indicó a la Tierra, ahí cayeron todas las coronaciones que he presenciado, excepto la de tu madre, que cayó en venus.- Sin avisar nado hasta la mesa iluminada por la luz. -Contigo ha caído en neptuno.- Dijo sorprendida. -Nunca antes había caído en neptuno...-

-Debe de significar traición, madre.- Saeko era una mujer mayor, de unos cincuenta años. Era la segunda sirena que quedaba de las hijas de la luna. A nadie le caía bien, y aquí una razón. En cuanto apareció desde el fondo de la gruta, se dirigió a la mesa de plutón y se sentó en ella, dejando a la vista su muy herida cola color ladrillo. Nadie sabe el porque esta en tan mal estado. -La madre de esta niña fue una traidora nata del reino, ¿tener hijos con un humano? Que bajo pueden caer algunos.- Miyako no pudo ignorar el comentario y volteó hacia la mujer con el ceño fruncido, marcando una arruga entre sus cejas.

-Cállate Saeko.- Alzó la voz la anciana Kiato, y volvió a tomar a Miyako de las manos asustandola un poco. -Tu madre no fue ninguna traidora. Simplemente un humano y una sirena no han sido bien vistos.- Entonces, ¿eso significaba que el mito era verdad? Sea como sea, ese no era momento para saberlo.

-Claro madre.- Cruzó los brazos llenos de cortes y pulseras extrañas, y con altanería se dedicó a presenciar qué le deparaba a Miyako en el futuro.

La anciana Kiato abrió el frasco y le indicó a Miyako que tomara un poco con su dedo. En cuanto tocó el polvo su mano hasta la muñeca se torno del mismo color azul que tenía.

-Debes dibujar en la mesa lo primero que venga a tu mente.- Sin pensarlo, Miyako comenzó a dibujar. Cuando terminó, las tres mujeres vieron el dibujo: El cielo, lleno de puntitos que debían de significar estrellas. Y la luna, grande y coloreada del polvo. La anciana le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y ella también tocó con su dedo los polvos de estrella, transformando el color de su mano al azul de estos. Tomó la mano pintada de Miyako y cerró los ojos con delicadeza durante unos segundos, dejando a la joven sirena intrigada por lo que diría o sucedería. En cuánto abrió los ojos nuevamente, miró a la sirena y le dijo algo que a ninguna otra sirena le había dicho. No fue su futuro lo que le contestó, simplemente fue su verdadero destino:

-Sigue a tu corazón.-

Saeko estaba sorprendida y un poco asustada. Su madre decía futuros, no consejos. Algo tenía esa chica que se atrevió a causarle miedo a quien debería asustar.

* * *

Después de su extraña coronación, su padre le dio el permiso de salir a la superficie como cada año pero a la mañana del siguiente día, y esta es la razón por la que ha madrugado desde las cinco de la mañana. Nunca había visto un día en la superficie, solamente las noches estrelladas. No le habían dado curiosidad los días, solo sería ver el cielo con nubes, sin estrellas, ¿qué tenían de especial? Pero no desaprovecho la oportunidad y nado hasta arriba. Atlantis se encontraba cerca de una playa a la que los humanos llamaban Miami, _"Vaya nombre" _pensó. Siempre se acercaba mucho a esta playa, y era porque había una pequeña bahía llena de rocas grandes en las que siempre se sentaba y cantaba un rato admirando los cielos nocturnos. Se dirigió hasta esa bahía muy sigilosa, ya que su padre olvidó algo del día: Muchos humanos rondaban las llamadas calles que construían, ya que suelen dormir de noche. Podría haber humanos que, si la llegan a ver, avisarían a autoridades y ocurriría algo malo, por eso no debía ser vista. Se fue a la roca más cercana y ahí se escondió. Le pareció muy aburrido mirar al cielo, pues no había constelaciones, así que con cuidado volteo a la calle de la playa y miraba a los humanos que pasaban. No se veían malvados, ni eran feos, hubo algunos que le llamaron la atención.

Esperaba en realidad que no fueran malos, por que en serio... De feos, muchos no tenían nada.

Duro mucho rato distraída pasando de humano en humano, hasta que comenzó a escuchar ruidos de chapoteos. Volteo con el cuidado de no sobresaltar a nadie que pasase, pero no había nada. Ni siquiera se notaba que hubiera peces. Decidió ignorar los sonidos y regresó a ver a los humanos. Se escuchaban los cuchicheos y platicas de algunos, y otros solían pasar en unas raras máquinas de dos ruedas que impulsaban con pedazos de metal unidos a cadenas. Era una calle pequeña, por lo que no creía que fueran a pasar los llamados 'coches'. Agudizo su oído ante un sonido de ruedas arrastrarse en el pavimento y notó que éste sonido lo hacia una especie de tabla unida a cuatro rueditas pequeñas y a un chico impulsarse con las piernas en ella. Miró al chico y no pudo evitar sonreír: era rubio y delgado con músculos pequeños en los brazos. Tenía ojos azules. Claro, como su color favorito.

No podía creer que el ser más perfecto que hayan visto sus ojos, fuera alguien, después de todo, prohibido para ella.

Prestó atención a cada detalle de él, hasta en la manera que se impulsaba sobre esa extraña tablita. Se llegó a preguntar, ¿qué se sentiría tener piernas? e inconsciente y rápidamente levantó un poco su cola y la volteó a ver. Si, azul cielo. Le encantaba nadar con ella, ¿pero qué se sentiría caminar?

Volvió a prestar atención al chico. Se veía estresado. Sus cejas, de un tono más castaño que su cabello, estaban juntas de enojo, formando arrugas en el centro. Tenía los labios fruncidos, como si se los estuviera mordiendo con coraje. En sus brazos se notaban marcas de golpes. Sentía que el chico necesitaba ayuda.

Ella quería ayudarlo.

Y lo haría. Porque cuando Miyako quiere algo con todas su fuerzas, de alguna forma se cumplía.

Supuso que el muchacho notó su mirada, puesto que se detuvo de repente y volteo a la bahía buscando algo. En este caso, a alguien. Y ese alguien, era ella.

Lo más rápido que pudo se hundió en el agua por unos minutos y con mucho cuidado volvió a sacar la cabeza. El muchacho ya iba un poco más lejos. Tal vez no la había visto. Suspiro con alivio.

Haría lo posible por volver a ver a ese chico otra vez. Y no esperaría un año para salir a la superficie.  
Ayudaría a ese rubio que de un momento a otro le robó el corazón

* * *

No sé como le hice para escribir un capítulo de dos mil palabras.  
Milagro del señor chicos.

Si les gustó dejen review porfa, se los agradecería mucho.

**Pdt: **Karla de mi vida, no me he olvidado de ti.  
He tratado de escribir una historia dedicada a ti y a tu cumpleaños número dieciséis, pero simplemente no hay nada de los rojos hasta ahora que me inspire.  
Lo siento mucho en serio, pero te juro que igual, todas mis historias de ellos estarán dedicadas a ti.  
Te quiero, rosita.

_Nadia._


	2. Boomer & Bell

¡Hola! Aquí les presento el segundo capítulo.

* * *

**II. Boomer & Bell.**

Odiaba a ese hombre mucho más que a la escuela y toda su asquerosa vida. Desearía poder haber salvado a su madre de aquel incendio, pero tan sólo tenía diez años. Este ha sido el 1 de abril más odiado de toda su existencia, todo por el hecho de que ese idiota al que nunca llegaría a llamar padre, se había sobrepasado con el alcohol. Si, de nuevo.  
Lo peor de todo no era eso, eso siempre pasaba, si no que se atrevió a tocar a su hermanita. Bell era una niña dulce y linda de tan sólo once años, quien toda su corta vida ha visto los maltratos de aquel hombre a la persona más importante de su vida: Boomer, su hermano. La pequeña había nacido con un extraño problema: Su cabello era totalmente blanco, casi gris. Eso solamente la hacía más especial a los ojos azul océano de Boomer.

Ese primero de abril, cuando el muchacho llego a casa después de una cansada jornada de trabajo en Burger's Cross, escuchó el sonido de platos al romperse, y eso causo que se le helara la sangre: Thomas había regresado a casa temprano. Lanzó el skate en el que llegó al jardín delantero y corrió hasta la puerta de la casa, abriéndola de una patada. No había tiempo para buscar la llave y abrirla con ella. Dentro había un gran desastre en el comedor y unos cuantos vidrios en el suelo, pero ni rastro de Bell o Thomas. Subió corriendo los escalones y vio al hombre sentado en la sala de la segunda planta, con una botella e cerveza en la mano derecha y una sonrisa de estúpido. Volteo a la puerta de la habitación de su hermanita y a los pies de ella había vidrios y azulejos, producto de los vasos y platos lanzados con fuerza a ella. Volvió a mirar al hombre con una furia que nadie que lo conozca imaginaría que tuviera.

─¿Qué le hiciste, pedazo de idiota?─ Thomas volteo a mirarlo con burla.

─Entra y mira tu mismo─. No podía creerlo. Si se había atrevido a tocarla...

Giró la perilla de la habitación, pero esta no abría. Se estaba temiendo lo peor.

─¿Bell? Pequeña, soy yo, Boomer─. Dijo lo más calmado posible. Escuchó unos pequeños pasitos dirigirse hacia la puerta. Cuando la niña la abrió, el rubio sintió como su corazón se encogía poco a poco, y aunque la pequeñita sólo tuviera pocas y no muy grandes marcas de rasguños en las muñecas, ver las lágrimas marcadas en su rostro eran prueba de que estaba muy asustada y eso fue suficiente para que Boomer se sintiera pedazos. ─¿Estás bien? No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí─. En cuanto dijo esto, Bell comenzó a sollozar y sin pensarlo él la abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Duraron un rato así, pero el muy idiota de Thomas comenzó a reírse, obvio, igual de idiota de lo que era.

─Eres un hijo de puta Boomer. Y si, tu madre era una puta. Pero pagó su precio, y no me refiero con la muerte, si no con ese engendro─. Al señalar a la pequeña la furia de Boomer estaba al límite, pero trataba de tragarse sus palabras sólo porque no quería que Bell lo viera diciendo groserías. Ellos no eran hijos biológicos de Thomas, por pura suerte. Su madre y el hombre estuvieron casados durante unos cuantos meses y fueron los abusos de él los que causaron que la mujer se cansara. Escapó, se mudó a Nueva Zelanda y se enamoró. De este enamoramiento nació Boomer, y siete años después la pequeña Bell, quien tuvo problemas en el vientre de su madre. Un año con ocho meses después, su verdadero y único padre falleció de un cáncer terminal en el cerebro. Esto fue un duro paso para la familia, pero su madre no se rindió y siguió adelante con sus hijos, hasta que cuando Boomer apenas era un niño hubo un problema en la cocina que quedo calcinada por completo, junto con su mamá.  
Fue así que los dos niños fueron a parar con Thomas, ya que aún seguía casado con su madre porque ella solo había escapado sin más. El coraje de Thomas al saber la vida que su esposa tuvo sin él fue tanto a tal grado de querer saciarlo con alcohol, y gracias al producto el hombre siempre se transformaba en un monstruo vengándose con Boomer, ya que a Bell nunca la encontraba. Y Boomer se había prometido que nunca lo haría, pero este 1 de abril fue algo que nadie planeo.

─¿No te hizo nada, verdad?─ Le preguntó con dulzura bajando a su altura después de que la niña terminara de sollozar. Ella negó con la cabeza tratando de sonreír.

─Trató de golpearme, pero recuerda que sé karate─. Comenzó a relatar. ─Jaló de mis muñecas─, Mostró sus manitas con los rasguños marcados ─pero le di una patada en la pierna y corrí a mi cuarto─. Por primera vez en el día mostró una sonrisa, de victoria porque pudo defenderse solita. Esto hizo que el rubio también sonriera.

Para él su propia felicidad constaba principalmente en ver a sus seres queridos felices.

─Eres muy lista─. Se levantó y sacudió el cabello de Bell, despeinandola, luego volteo hacia Thomas sin ninguna expresión. El hombre lo miraba con burla ─No intentes tocarla de nuevo─. Volvió a mirar a la niña y se agacho a su altura para susurrarle algo en el oído que sólo ella escuchara. Bell asintió con energía y entro a su cuarto rápidamente. Después de esta reacción Boomer se dirigió al suyo, pero Thomas lo detuvo tomándolo del codo por sorpresa. El contacto asqueó a Boomer y quitó la mano de Thomas con brusquedad, pero igual se quedó esperando a lo que le diría el monstruo.

Porque los monstruos sólo hablan estupideces sin pensarlas, y aunque pierdas tiempo en ellos, podrías reírte de sus comentarios, lo que es un punto a tu favor.

─Mira muchacho, tu y esa pequeña arpía están en mi propiedad, así que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ustedes─. Boomer trataba de no reír en ese momento. Thomas se acercó al ojiazul, quien pasó de tratar de no reír a tratar de no vomitar, aunque igual no se retiró ni un paso de donde estaba. ─Son tan iguales a esa perra de tu madre─. Su sonrisa burlona y arrogante hizo que Boomer estuviera a punto de tener arcadas. Frunció el cejo, pues aunque el hombre diera asco insultó a su madre, y eso no lo quería permitir. Aunque no lo quisiera, tendría que hacerlo hasta que tuviera dieciocho años y pudiera pedir la custodia de Bell. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

En cuanto entro busco la mochila más amplia que tuviera y empaco ahí un poco de ropa y dinero ahorrado de su trabajo. Cuando sintió que tenía lo necesario para unos días fuera, abrió la ventana y se echó la mochila al hombro, para luego pegar un salto hasta el pequeño techo de lámina del cuartito en donde se guardaba la podadora de césped. De allí dio otro salto hasta el suelo y dio la vuelta hasta estar debajo de la ventana de Bell. Había perfeccionado esa maniobra de escape unas cuantas veces más antes de esa, y Bell también sabía que hacer, pues también lo había intentado otras veces. Ella ya tenía su ventana abierta. Lanzó su gran mochila a Boomer y se colgó de la tubería que pasaba debajo de la ventana. Boomer soltó las mochilas y abrió los brazos al aire para que u hermana se dejara caer y el pudiera atraparla a salvo. Después de que paso esto soltó a Bell y cada hermano tomó su mochila correspondiente. Mientras él miraba por la ventana que daba a la sala, en donde Thomas estaba completamente dormido con la TV encendida, Bell sigilosamente iba por su bicicleta y por el skate. Tomó el vehículo de su hermano y él cargo la bicicleta rosa en su hombro sin problemas. Caminaron con sumo cuidado a la puerta de la vaya del jardín y en cuanto salieron de la propiedad, echaron a correr. Unas tres casas a la derecha dejaron la bicicleta y el skate en el suelo, cada uno subiéndose al correspondiente y seguir su camino con más tranquilidad.

No tardaron más de media hora en llegar a casa de Butch, un sexy chico de veintiún años que aunque pareciera andar en muy malos pasos, no los daba tan malos. Era compañero de trabajo en Burger's Cross y un muy buen amigo de Boomer. Había sido expulsado anteriormente de la universidad, lo que provocó que tuviera que conseguir trabajo y un buen departamento. Tenía un pequeño hermano, Bart, que serían iguales si no fuera porque el niño de once años tenía los ojos de un verde más claro. En cuánto tocaron la puerta del departamento, Butch los miró con sorpresa.

─¿Qué pasa, hermano? ¿No debería estar dormida ya? Luego dices que el idiota soy yo y no sé que más...─

─Thomas se quiso pasar de la raya con ella. Tienes que ayudarme, Butch─. El pelinegro los dejó pasar sin problemas. El departamento era muy acogedor, y estaba demasiado limpio como para ser de un chico tan desaliñado como el que vivía allí. Le señaló a Bell la habitación de huéspedes y la niña se dirigió corriendo hasta ahí, estaba muerta de sueño.

─Acabo de llevar a Kaoru a su casa, ¿sabes lo incómodo que hubiera sido que estuviera aquí y llegaras tú con tu hermanita?─.

─No me digas que estaban en lo suyo─.

─Tenemos más de dieciocho años. Ya es legal para nosotros, enano─. Boomer soltó una pequeña risa. Luego de unos minutos charlando Butch se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a Boomer que tratara de dormir tranquilamente en el sillón.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y si lo hizo, por favor dejen un rr. Sería de ayuda a continuarlo.

Gracias a todos jeje.

_Nadia._


End file.
